Trouble In Paradise
by soccerplayer927
Summary: Trouble in paradise introduces new characters and is about five shipwreck kids and their fight for survival and their journey to uncover the truth of why they are really shipwrecked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Winning Feels Good

Right now winning feels good, not only good but awesome. Like having that sensation in you like you're the best. You won out of over 5 million people. Your story won. Sure it wasn't one hundred percent true I didn't go to Australia and study the nature I just stayed right here. But still it was my research and my story. I won. I, Grace Marcelo, won a contest for the first time in my life.

After I found out that I won and was one of the ten lucky people who was going on the eco trip to Costa Rica I was ecstatic. I went into the backyard and did flip after flip after flip until I was to dizzy to walk. My dirty blond hair swinging in my face, the cool breeze of Florida's winter making my spine shiver. Winning feels good. This winter is colder than usual, but I bet the people from the North would ask "Oh so is it sixty degrees below zero there to?"

But still it feels good. I love the cool breeze gently swaying the trees back and forth.

I'm joyful that my story won. Now I get to go on an eco trip to Costa Rica for ten days with ten other people. Well I thought it sounded fun at the time. I had no idea about the unexpected detour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Boarding

The ride to the dock was silent. I am an only child so my parents weren't looking forward to a lonely ten days. I was a light packer and only packed one medium suitcase. I hadn't brought much except for the normal things like clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, and then a few nature tools like a compass and bug container.

"Did you pack a toothbrush?" my mom asked trying to break the long silence.

"Yeah" I muttered under my breath looking out at the water. We were almost to the docking area.

"Don't forget to use your manners" my mom said sternly choking back tears. My mother is very emotional. My mom is naturally pretty; she has brown eyes and black long wavy hair. She's thirty eight but most people think she looks 23. She is a stay at home mom and loves to bake. Dad can always count on big delicious dinners when he comes home. Last night we had potatoes, chicken pot roast, and corn on the cob and ice cream sundaes. That is considered a small dinner in our house. See, dad works as a manager of expensive furniture company and is a writer. He works at Greg's Furniture Outlet and in his spare time at home writes award winning books. He puts a lot of time and effort into his books some take him years. He writes books for "Teens". I read all of his books and then give him tips and improvements before he sends them into the publisher. He gives me ten dollars out of his first paycheck as a thank you.

"Grace, are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Then what have I been saying"

"Uh…"

"Never mind"

Now I've done it, I've gotten her mad again the third time in the last two days. I going on this trip has been very aggravating for mom. Dad was trying to calm her down when we pulled into the parking lot.

It was crowded with kids and their families. Even though there were only ten people coming, it was a very small parking lot.

My dad had his big grin slapped on his face. He was always smiling. He has pearly white teeth that shine when he smiles.

"I love you soooo much" my mom cried as she gathered me in her arms and gave me the biggest hug she had ever given me.

My dad had to pry her off of me. Then he went through the same routine. After are long good-byes I

boarded the ship. Dad was clutching mom in his giant hands and at the same time smiling and waving.

Mom was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beach Boy

After the Docking area was out of site I went back into the cabin area where we will be sleeping for the next four or five days. As I walk past I see a girl standing by the railing looking out into the horizon. The sun was setting and making shades of pinks and reds.

She glanced at me and smiled. She had a toothy grin like my dad.

"Hey"

"Hey"

She looked away watching nearby dolphins jumping in and out of the shimmering blue water. I couldn't see the bottom now that we were in deeper ocean waters.

A little more ways down I saw a girl reading a book. She looked a lot like me with brown wavy hair and blue eyes but then I noticed our faces were complexly different. Also her hair wasn't in knots like mine but smoothly combed out shining in the sunlight. It was almost

Night time the sun set was slowly going down over the horizon.

I badly wanted to ask what book she was reading. I personally love to read but there always seems that no matter how much I read and how many books I finish there are always more. I just can't seem to keep up. I noticed it was by Jerry Spinnelli though, which happens to be one of my favorite authors. But I am to shy to ask and just walked on by. All girls so far, I hadn't noticed any boys. Until I got to the cabins.

There were two boys crowded around two kids playing some trading card game. Except for one who was kind of away from the group watching the two kids battle. It just so happens that he to was reading a Jerry Spinnelli book. This time I was able to see the cover. He was reading a book called Stargirl one of my all time favorite books.

I took one last glance around the room and walked on towards the girls' cabins.

There were two separate rooms. Everyone had already claimed a bed leaving me with the bottom bunk of one of the beds in the far left corner. I put my suitcase on the bed and sat down on the lumpy white mattress.

I sat there thinking for what felt like ten minutes but was really probably no more then five, when a girl about my age walked in with the girl I saw watching the dolphins.

We introduced ourselves and I found out that the dolphin girl was two months younger than me and her name was Lucy. The other girl was two weeks older than me and her name was Amy.

It turns out that Lucy's the one who's on the top bunk on my bunk and Amy is the bunk next to us on the bottom.

Two guys walk in one being someone who wasn't at the cabin with the group of boys and the other one was the one who was reading Stargirl. He wasn't dorky at all. He actually looked like he belonged at the beach picking up babes and not here on an eco vacation. But then again neither did Amy, Lucy, or the other guy. Beach boys name turned out to be Caleb and his friends name is Cody.

They are friends of Lucy. No wonder. She is tall and skinny with blonde straight hair that hangs on her shoulder with hazel nut eyes, and pearly white teeth. She was wearing short shorts and an Abercrombie lime green tank top. Then there's me in my soccer tee-shirt with a hole just below the right shoulder and blue shorts with white lining.

Next to her I felt like an ant but for some reason Caleb was looking at me. He had long hair (for a boy) that was blonde with brown highlights and blue eyes the color of the sea. He was definitely not pale and had a very dark completion.

"Hey, what's up" he said is gaze drilling into me.

I tried to look down but couldn't.

"Olla" I muttered under my breath. Olla I thought what a stupid thing to say. At least I didn't say howdeedodah.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Best Night

Caleb and I actually had a lot in common. His favorite author was also Jerry Spinnelli. He had two younger sisters. I told him that I was an only child but wished I had younger sisters. He wished he was an only child.

We talked for a while that night. Everyone else had gone of to the lobby but we walked around the ship (probably like ten times). The water was beautiful that night. We talked about some of Jerry Spinnelli' books he hadn't read Stargirl and I let him borrow my copy. We probably went back to our separate cabins around ten o'clock. Amy and Lucy and a couple others were there. The rest were still in the lounge or roaming around the ship deck.

Lucy had already showered and her shiny blonde hair was pulled back into a bum on the top of her head. Amy's orange hair was flowing down her back loose she had also taken a shower. I gathered some shampoo, conditioner and some clothes to change into and headed towards the bathroom. There were three stalls to use the toilet and four basins with a mirror hanging above each on one side and the other side held four showers. Three of them were empty one was full. I took the second one from the left and started running the water. It was freezing outside since a cold front had come through and the warm water felt good against my body. I washed my hair and put on some clothes. Then went over to the mirror and brushed my hair out (I hated combs). I then put it up into a sloppy bun to keep it from falling on my shirt and getting my shirt wet.

Lucy and Amy were talking on Amy's bed. I swiftly walked past them and sat on my own bunk and pulled out "Love, Stargirl" the new sequel to Stargirl. When Lucy trotted over to my bed and sat down next to me. Amy must've gone to the bathroom because I couldn't see her anywhere.

"So did you have fun with Caleb? He's nice we've been friends for a long time."

"Yeah he is kinda cool," I muttered under my breath not paying any attention. I turned the page of my book and Lucy went up to her bunk and said goodnight. By 11:30 I was still reading the lights were out but I still had my book light. Turns out hat Love, Stargirl was a very addicting book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shipwreck

The only thing I remember about that morning is waking up and seeing Amy put on a life jacket. She threw me one and without a word I put it on. The ship jolted forward and suddenly stopped. I held on to the side of the bed. My grip was tight on the post. I then realized what was really going on. I grabbed a bag that I kept my books in and emptied it on my bed. Books didn't seem that important at the time. I filled the bag with my Reef sandals and a water canteen and went out onto the deck. It was pretty much deserted. There were only a few kids frantically running around.

I did notice that none of the chaperones were there. I even went into the area were the captain was supposed to be, but wasn't.

I felt alone. But then Lucy and Amy came in. Without a word all three of us jumped ship. We knew that if we stayed on we would just go down with the sinking ship. Caleb and Cody followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jump Ship

The waves enveloped me as I tried to stay above water. My knees were badly scratched from the reef below us. My muscles were cramped and I had a sharp pain in my stomach. I fought my way to the surface as another wave pushed me under. I caught a glimpse of five bodies next to me also struggling. I didn't think we would make it. Behind us the ship was slowly sinking. We could hear sirens and people screaming. We weren't the only people who jumped but some was weighed down by things they had tried to bring and drowned. More than once I thought about leaving my bag with my sandals and jacket but thought that it might save me even though there was a very good possibility that it could drown me I hung on. Caleb, Cody, Amy, Lucy, and I were the only ones that decided to come this way. Even though I had no idea where we were going I trudged on or swam on at least putting all of my energy to stay above water. My only concern at the moment was to stay above the water. What I didn't know was that we had company.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Worst Location

My arms were swinging wildly flailing trying to stay above water. I was dumped under again and got a huge swig of salt water. The taste stuck in my mouth. I coughed but then went under again. My knees were bleeding now. Something bumped against my foot I searched the water below me but it must have been 6:00 in the morning and I couldn't see anything except dark murky water. There it went again. Something slick slide by my foot then it felt like it was poking my foot. I screamed for Amy and Lucy but could no longer see them. I started to swim but the energy was sucked out of me quickly. My knees were burning.

I could see the ship in the distance. Only the bow was showing. Amy came into view accompanied by Lucy. Amy appeared to be holding on to Lucy. Two things hit my leg there was more then one.

I had a hunch of what I thought it was but didn't want to face facts. I let a big wave carry me to Lucy and Amy bobbing in the water. I was relieved, but they told me what I didn't want to hear.

It turns out hat there was a reason that Amy was holding on to Lucy. As they told me the story slick objects slide by my foot and legs.

What happened was that Lucy and Amy were swimming right on the ridge of the reef when they were attacked by Tiger sharks. They came at them full speed and rammed into them when Amy was pulled under Lucy fought the sharks off to pull her up to the surface. Amy lost her leg and blood was everywhere so they swam into the reef where the sharks were less aggressive and smaller but they could taste the blood filling the water.

That's when I noticed the sudden color change of the water I was like watching food coloring spread across the sea.

We had to get onto dry land.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Land

The waves weren't as bad outside the reef but the sharks were. There were only sharks about a foot or two on the reef but they got to be about ten or twenty feet outside of the reef and Amy's blood would attract lots of attention.

We fought of a five foot shark by kicking it between the eyes and found a rock big enough for us to stand on. The waves were getting worse as we were knocked of the rock again and again. But then Amy pointed out a small strip of land!  
Soon after Caleb and Cody joined us on the rock. Cody was badly bitten by a shark to. I remembered thinking, great more blood. But we had to stay positive we could see fins all around us we had no idea on what to do. My knees felt like they were on fire and Amy was groaning. We had to get to that island.

"Leave me here. My leg will only attract sharks." Amy moaned draining the strength out of her.

"Me to," Cody haltingly agreed.

"No. We aren't leaving anybody here, they would surely die," Lucy replied determined.

That pretty much settled it because then a wave came so powerful that we all tumbled head over heels into the salty water out of the reef. Here the water was clearer and we could see black shadows moving below us. As we swam on determined to reach the island. My muscles were cramped and every bone in my body protested against it but as I swam dragging Amy behind me I never gave up. My knees were burning from the salty water going into them and my feet were now scratched up from the wave knocking us over Cody and Caleb were now helping Amy as me and Lucy swam on in front. We could hear Amy groaning in pain her eyes shut tight as her leg dragged in the water behind her. Finally the water got shallower and we could see smooth sand below us. Me and Lucy went back to help Cody and Caleb with Amy. She winced in pain as we pulled her gently onto the sand covered beach.

Her leg looked absolutely terrible. She had lost her leg from about three inches from her knee down. It was still bleeding rapidly and quickly turned the white sand red.

Amy kept her eyes closed trying not to look down at her leg. She didn't want to see the damage though she knew that it wasn't there.

It looked like the shark grabbed a hold of the leg but Amy and Lucy fought it off but not before it took half her leg. As I looked out into the ocean I could see where the reef was and the waves would tumble over, breaking. I could no longer see the ship and knew that it was gone deep below the surface.


End file.
